Fiery Love
by Topbooks7
Summary: Asia Hucks was just a normal 10th grade girl, or so she thought. One day her world will be ripped apart by the seams. She'll figure out that she's a demigod. But will she know if she's one of the 8 in the big prophasie?( I changed it to 8 deal with it) And when she meats Leo Valdez will sparks fly? Book is mcuh better then the summery! Enjoy! Rated T for language and fighting.


Chapter 1: Crazy Math Teacher

Disclaimer: Please! I WISH I owned the hoo characters! I own Asia though (the character)

I was walking home from school… ok total lie. More like I was trying not to die by being eaten by a crazy half snake half lady thing, also known as why math teacher. The top half of her looked like the normal Mrs. C. Light brown poufy hair, flat like face and piercing emerald eyes. But from the waist down she was covered in green slimy scales; and instead of walking… she slithered. Which or her was surprisingly fast considering how… big she was. (AN: NO OFFENCE TO ANYONE OUT THERE!) My long jet black curly hair flew out of its pony tail and whipped out behind me. My feet ached as they took me sprinting across the gym floor. "Daughter of Posssssseidon, we finally meet" Mrs. C cackled. "Lady we've know each other since last week." I stated. Now here comes the bad part about having ADHD. While I should have been terrified I was wondering why she was so _fat_. '_Don't say it, don't say it'_ I thought to myself. Well I guess my mouth didn't agree with my brain because I ended up blurting out: "Wow I knew you were fat before Mrs. C but this is taking it over the top." I motioned to her snake bottom. "You should join weight watchers." She roared so loud in rage that the bleachers behind me shook. Note to self: Never tell a snake lady she's fat. "ASIA!" I hear a frantic call of my name. I turn to the clear double doors of the gym to see my best friend Jacob Woodland… with… GOAT HOOVES!? I nearly fainted then and there; and I would have if it weren't for the fact that I was still being chased by Mrs. C. I was starting to get mad, I mean didn't this thing ever give up? Abruptly stopping, I whipped around and side kicked Mrs. C in the chest. She hissed grabbing my foot that was still attached to her chest. "Not is that anyway to treat you teacher?" she sneered. "No" I said through gritted tenth my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Let me make it up to you" She threw me down to the ground and landed on my butt. I scrambled onto my feet and as if on instinct, pulled out a blue pen. I had never seen that pen in my entire life. "What a pen? I'm terrified!" Mrs. C cackled. A crazy grin grew across my face while deep down inside I was yelling at myself: '_ARE YOU CRAZY!?' _I took the cap off the pen and it grew into a blue scepter with what looked like a dark blue ball of water at the top, it was a few ices taller than my 4 foot 11. That crazy part of me thought '_huh, guess I can't right with this pen.'_ You could visibly see the lady snakes eyes get big, but as soon as it was there it was gone. She lunged at me clawing down my arm. She had me pinned under her, she held both of my hand over my head with one hand and it was in an iron grip. I couldn't move my hand to even TRY to hit her with my scepter. She sunk her claws of her right hand into my right leg, clawing down it. Crying out in pain and rage I hulled her off of and she staggered back, unbalanced. I tightened my grip on my scepter and swung it like a baseball bat. It connected with the side of Mrs. C's face and she went barreling into the bleachers, her head landing on the first row and her tail on the fourth. By this time Jacob was beating on the clear locked gym doors so hard the frame shook. I heard a hiss and turned around to see Mrs. C trying to get up. "Nuh, uh uh." I tisked. I twirled my scepter in my hands, over my head spinning in a tight circle until I was facing Mrs. C and slammed the top of my scepter down on Mrs. C's head in one swift motion. With a blood curling screech she disappeared leaving nothing but golden dust in her place. That's when I sensed people or… things in the room with me. Trying to ignore the pain from the wounds Mrs. C gave me, I whipped around pointing my scepter at them. My vision was getting blurrier by the minute because of the pain. They were talking from what I could here, but it was all muffled like I was under water. A boy walked up to me, he had warm brow eyes and curly brown hair. I started to swoon, my vision getting so blurry to the point that it felt like being blind. "Hey-HEY! Are you ok?" he said, though I can't be sure because I could barely hear anything. "G-get aw-away" I stammered. I swung my scepter weekly at a last attempt in defending myself. Then everything went black.

Leo pov:

We burst through the doors of Willamsome High, a school for talented 10th grade girls in New York. Me, Annabeth, Piper and Jason stopped in the center of the hallway where the security desk was. I looked down to see two swords clashing and the word" **WARRIORS!** In bold. Huh. You'd think a school full of girls wouldn't have warriors as their school name. "It seems quiet" Annabeth observed. "Maybe Jacob doesn't need back-up anymore" Piper said hopefully. "Yeah and my nose will stop catching on fire when I'm nevus." I said sarcastically. That's when I heard it, a voice. One that sends shivers through out your body. There was a short silence until a girls voice says: "No, let me make it up to you" Her voice could have been drowned in sarcasm. "Let's go!" Annabeth said, waving us on. We all ran in the direction of the voices and jumped when there was a large BANG! "Over here!" Jacobs's voice says. "Come on guys!" Jason says, taking the lead. We run over to clear double doors of the gym. I see a girl with curly jet black hair cascading down to the middle of her back. She wore a blood red v neck shirt that fitted around her curvy body. She had black leggings on, combat boots and a leather jacket to top it off. Now this outfit on this girl could have stunned me to silence if it weren't for that fact that she had a large cut down her right leg that was gushing blood; and multiply scratches that had gotten past her leather jacket and made it to her dark caramel skin. She twirled a scepter in her hands. Everything about this girl screamed: BAD-ASS HISPANIC! But sadly I was taken out of my thoughts by Piper. "Leo watch out we need to break the door down and you're in the way." I nodded and moved out the way so Jason and Jacob could work their magic. With one final heave the doors burst open. All of our eyes landed the girl who was in the motion of bringing down the top her scepter on the head of what looked like… Echidna, the mother of all monsters. In a matter of seconds nothing was left of her but golden dust. I looked over to see every one wide eyed. Even Percy couldn't beat Echidna on the first try, and this newbie did. The girl whipped around and pointed her scepter at us. She probably noticed us standing there gaping like goldfish. And after what she just went through I'm not surprised she was expecting another fight. "It's ok, we're your friends." Piper said. I could tell she was using her charm speak but it didn't seem to faze the girl. She had dark brown piercing eyes and her face was controlled into what looked like and angry but warily tired expression. She raised one eyebrow, which I'm positive she didn't know she was doing since it looked so natural, as if to say 'I'm waiting.' But then she started to look weaker, more fragile. She used her scepter to help support some of her weight. "Are you alright" Annabeth asked her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion to the girl's sudden reaction. The girl didn't answer. I took a few cautious steps forward. "Hey-"she slumped forward a bit "HEY! Are you ok?" "G-get aw-away" she stuttered. She swung her scepter pitifully trying to hit me. She collapsed into my arms and I staggered back a bit from the sudden added weight. "Uh… a little help?" I asked. "What? OH YEAH!" Jason says and walks over taking the girl from me. He adjusts her so he's holding her bridal-style. I pick up a blue cap off of the ground and yell over to Jason, who had started walking away, to stop. I walk up to the girl who is still holding her scepter tightly in her right hand. Carefully I put the cap on the top on her scepter and watch as it shrinks down into a normal looking blue pen. Jason blinks his blue eyes wide as saucers "Am I the only one who just saw that?" he ask "No you weren't" Piper says when they are close enough for us to hear. "What do you mean?" Annabeth says her voice holding nothing but sarcasm. "That girl just totally whips Echidna's ass or her scepter turn back into a pen, like Percy's sword?" A grin breaks out over my face "I bet she's Hispanic." They all turn to glare at me. "Not the time Leo" Piper says. Then I notice Annabeth's pained expression. Danm. Fucked up again Leo. I told myself. Percy had been gone for three days and I was just about finishing up the Argo ll so we could go find him. Apparently he was at a Roman camp that Jason came from called camp Jupiter. According to Nico and Jason. And here I was, cracking jokes when this chick reminded Annabeth of Percy. Danm, danm, danm. "Tidal wave." Jason says. "What?" Annabeth ask. "Her scepter's name is Tidal wave" Jason finished. "Holy shi-"I was cut off by Jacob. "We should get going, I smell more monsters." With that we made our way out of the school and to camp half-blood.

Asia pov:

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was in a bed. I looked around taking in my surroundings. There were beds to the right and left of me, with people who were bandaged up in them. I look down to see bandages on my arms and my right leg. The events of Monday morning come flooding back and I shoot up in the bed so I'm sitting upright. Terror shook me and I look to see the exit straight ahead. I rolled out of the bed and checked my pockets for my pen. I took it out and snuck out of the building being as quiet as possible.

**. . . . **

Just as I was about to leave the boundaries of the place I was in I felt a hand on my shoulder. Tightening my grip on my pen in my left hand I used my right to twist the enemies hand and flip them over my shoulder. They landed on they're back with an addable thud. Swiftly taking the top off my pen, it grew into my scepter. I pointed the top on it at the boy's neck and said "Donde demonios estoy?"(Where the fuck am I?) Then I realized I was talking in Spanish and sighed. I looked at the boy more closely and saw that he had electric blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair and pale skin. I back up to see kids surrounding us; some of them were rubbing their eyes like they had just woken up. '_Shit'_ I think. "LEO WE NEED A TRANCLATION!" I hear a girl with blonde hair and princess curls say. She's in gray shorts and a yellow shirt. Her curls although beautiful weren't like mine. Mine were small, like rings in a constant spiral. "Let the Hispanic through!" I hear a male voice say. Looking directly in the direction of the girl with the princess curls I see a boy with curly brown hair, naturally tanned skin elfish features and warm brown eyes. My own brown eyes widened a bit in recognition. The boy from the gym. Taking my scepter off the guy's on the ground neck I twirled my scepter like a button and pointed it at him. He wore a dirty white shirt with smudges of black grease on the shit, his forehead and cheeks. He wore dark brown shorts that were suspenders and had a tool belt strapped around his waist. "What'd she say?" He asked the blonde girl. Her grey eyes held frustration as she tried to copy what I had said. The, boy or Leo was it, seemed like he understood because he turned to me, his dirty hand up in surrender, making me drop my scepter a bit, and said "This is camp half-blood! Te hablamos ingles?" (Do you speak English?) I nodded and said "Yes I speak English." I respond. "Good!" A voice booms. I look to my right to see a half man half horse staring down at me. My eyes widen even more to the point where they are more like the moon. "Mierda…"( Holy shit) The mans eyebrows scrunched together. " What did she say Leo?" "You don't wanna know" Leo replied. The man raised his eyebrows, waiting. Leo sighed and said "She said 'Holy shit'" The kids that surrounded us laughed. "I'm Chiron" the man, Chiron, said. "Asia, Asia Hucks." Chiron nodded and said "We will talk more in the morning, for now we all need out sleep, you can sleep in cabin 11 for now." At first I was hesitant, but nodded my agreement. I turned to see the boy with electric blue eyes still on the ground. I offered my hand to help him up. He took it and I said: "Sorry about that." "No problem, I'm Jason" he replied. "Asia" I said back. I turn to see the girl who called Leo to translate walking over with Leo himself and another girl with reddish brown hair with a feather braided through it, she wore blue shorts and a shirt that said: Barbie doll. She had light brown eyes and was stunningly beautiful. The girl with the princess curls and grey stormy eyes introduced herself as Annabeth and the girl with the Barbie doll shirt was Piper. All the kids started to walk back to their cabins. "Quick question" Jason says. "Yeah?" I reply "Are you Cubin?" he asks. "No Puerto Rican." I say "Why?" "HAHA! I TOLD YOU! PAY UP!" Leo screams jumping up and fist pumping the air. Jason sighed and slapped what looked like golden coins in Leo's waiting hand. "What?" I asked confused. Piper laughed and said: "They made a bet on weather you'd be Cubin or Puerto Ric-" she was cut off by her own gasp. All the other kids turned to see what was going on, when they're eyes landed on me they're eyes widened and they dropped to their knees, bowing I noticed. "What?" I asked by eyebrows scrunching together. "Everyone welcome, Asia Hucks, Daughter of Poseidon. King of the seas, the maker of horses. The earth shaker." Chiron's voice rings out. By the time I look up, the greenish blue trident is already fading.

**AN: Hey guys! Well this is my fist fanfic so hope you like! Review! No flames but some pointers please! Hope you enjoyed!-Topbooks **


End file.
